


I run 'til I see the sun shine

by crystalequinox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalequinox/pseuds/crystalequinox
Summary: Asami turned her sight from the sun soaked foliage to the avatar, face flushed and grinning, chest heaving, she slid a hand towards Korra and still a little breathless kissed her again.  Honestly, she couldn’t get enough of it.  Or the dopey look on Korra’s face.  They lay there breathing in the ancient new world, the falling water spilling a cool breeze over their warmth.





	I run 'til I see the sun shine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic awhile back and since I just rewatched Korra I'm going to post it and finish it. This is going to go back and forth between the past and the Spirt World Vacation. Title and chapter titles come from the song "In the Dark" by Cathedrals.

 A stoke of her hair, feather light but lingering.

“I’ll put the extra blankets on the end of the bed here if you need them. You want another glass of water before I go?”

A slow shake of her head and a mumbled indication of a no.

“Okay well I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.” She leaned over the edge of the bed just slightly to cover Korra’s hand with her own, squeezing her hand with the lightest of pressure, “For anything.” She forced out a comforting smile and Korra forced out a tired version of her own.

Pema and Tenzin were here, so were Jinora and Ikki and Melo, but she had offered to stay here at Air Temple Island until after the ceremony, to take care of Korra. She could work on the Future Industries paperwork after her friend had drifted off to a troubled sleep. Of course she wouldn’t tell Korra that’s what she was doing, no need to make her worry or feel guilty. After the ceremony she would let her parents take over, surely Korra wanted their care more than hers. Not like she would ask for it from anyone though.

She let her hand linger there a little longer, reluctant to let go. “Alright I’ll leave you alone now, you must be tired. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Asami. And…thank you.” Her voice was grainy, thin. Asami threw one last concerned smile towards the bed, the moon soaked through her and the room slid away as she shut the sliding doors to a soft wooden close.

 

It wasn’t until she made it a few paces down the hall to her guest room that she leaned heavily on the paneling and let the tears spill over. It was tearing her apart to see Korra like this, so devoid of passion, the confidence and playfulness, even her temper all drained away. Anything, she would do anything to help Korra get through this. In the past year they had grown closer than ever, at first she had wanted Korra to like her, of course, she was the Avatar, she was a Fire Ferret, Mako’s friend. Then it had gotten confusing, she thought she had been angry because of Mako’s feelings for Korra, and when they had been together something ugly writhed and wiggled its way into her at seeing them together. She had kissed Mako, which had been it right—that she still had romantic feelings for Mako? That’s what made her insides ripple at seeing them together.

But Korra was a friend, and once they had broken up she felt a freedom between her and Korra unearth, like they could finally be friends without the weight of rivalry.

 

She had just begun to nod off at her desk when the cry came, and she was up, papers scattering in the air, on the floor, up and running, before she registered what her body was doing she was throwing open the door to Korra’s room as the Avatar thrashed about, her covers half tossed away and half tangled around her now usless legs as she whimpered and in the dark.

“Korra!” Asami placed a hand as gently as she could against the water tribe girl’s sweat slick forehead, pushing damp hair away from her face, wiping the buildup of tears from her cheeks, “Korra it’s okay now, you’re okay.”

Panicked blue eyes opened and she clutched Asami’s arm tightly, hard enough that the next day Asami would find a circling bruise, she winced and for a moment thought Korra was going to shove her across the room, but recognition struck and she softened, the wild fear simmering into exhaustion and her hand dropped from Asami’s arm.

“A-Asami I’m sorry I’m-“ a sob broke her off.

Spirits, she couldn’t imagine what Korra must be going through. She had seen it only from a distance. At the time she had been grounded there, miles away useless and filled with a blank terror stretching her gaze across the mountains as they crumbled, air whistling and the bursts of fire and rock that that shot through the atmosphere. She could do nothing to help Korra then. At least when the Red Lotus had attacked them at Misty Palms Oasis, she was able to haul Korra away to safety, she never wanted to let her go in that moment, or any moment after.

“Korra, you’re safe now.”

Asami lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, holding the avatar’s face between her hands, running a thumb over her cheek. There were no words to make the hurt and fear go away, so she just let the young legend cry until she couldn’t cry anymore.

When she thought Korra had cried herself to sleep, Asami eased off of the bed to leave her in peace, but Korra’s eyes cracked open and her hand stayed Asami’s. Her warm hands, her strong hands. The hands she had fought Amon, Unalaq, and Zaheer with, fought bandits and Equalists and dark spirts with, had learned to drive with, had stopped Varrick from shooting an arrow into her with. At her wrists and ankles there were still dark bruises like cuffs where she had been chained up.

“Asami will you…?” There was a question in her dulled gaze that she couln’t quite finish, in her tear-streaked cheeks just visible from the little light of the moon struggling it’s way past the clouded sky.

Asami nodded, “I’ll stay.”

Climbing onto the bed from the end so as not to disturb Korra, Asami straighten the warped covers and slid herself in, the avatar turning her body to face her friend. Without a word they came together, Asami wrapping her arms protectively around Korra, the water tribe girl resting her head against Asami’s chest, draping a muscular arm around her waist, taking a deep breath. Asami always smelled nice, floral and soft spice perfume. She could tell if Asami had been working if the tinge of oil or ink were mixed in. Right now though she smelled clean and beyond comforting, it filled her a little bit and soothed the hollowness that had settled inside her.

Deep breaths, she took deep breathes until her heart slowed and the visions of Zaheer and sickly green crystals and the burning of the poison dissolved and there was only the smell of Asami and the sensation of deft finger working through her hair in tender strokes.

“I love you, Korra.” Asami whispered to the girl now fast asleep in her arms.


End file.
